Nero
=Nero1= Edit Deathwatch Space Marine / Battle Brothers of the Coven / Player Characters =Character Sheet= *Character Name: Nero *Player Name: knightofblood12 *Chapter: Blood Drinkers, 5 Battle Company Company Command Squad, Tactical Marine *Chapter Demeanour: The Craving | Personal Demeanour: Ambitious *Speciality: Tactical Marine | Rank: 1 | Power Armour History: see below *Description: see below *Renown: 3 *Experience: :XP to spend: 1,700 | Total XP spent: 15,000 CharacteristicsEdit :WS: 51 | BS: 46 | S: 46 4/8/10 | T: 47 4/8 | Ag: 52 | Int: 40 | Per: 44 | WP: 46 | Fel: 49 WoundsEdit :Total: 19 | Current: 19 | Fatigue: InsanityEdit :Current Points: | Battle Fatigue: | Primarch´s Curse: MovementEdit :Half: 4 | Charge: 12 | Full: 8 | Run: 24 Fate PointsEdit :Total: 3 | Current: 3 CorruptionEdit :Current: 0 The Craving either +10 WS or -10 WP & FS BA Chapter Demenours + 5 WS, + 5 AG SkillsEdit *Acrobatics (Ag): Basic *Awareness (Per): Basic, Trained *Barter (Fel): Basic *Carouse (T): Basic *Charm (Fel): Basic *Ciphers(Int) :*Chapter Runes: Trained :*Death Watch: Trained *Climb (S): Basic, Trained *Command:(Fel): Basic *Common Lore (Int): :*Adeptus Astarte: Trained :*Deathwatch: Trained :*Imperium: Trained :*War: Trained *Concealment (Ag): Basic, Trained *Contortionist (Ag): Basic *Deceive (Fel): Basic *''Demolitions (Int): Trained'' p 97,98 *Disguise (Fel): Basic *Dodge (Ag): Basic, Trained *Drive (Ag) *Ground Vehicles: Trained *Evaluate: Basic *Forbidden Lore (Int): **Xenos: Trained *Gamble (Int): Basic *Inquiry (Fel): Basic *Intimidate (S): Basic *Literacy (Int): Trained *Logic (Int): Basic *Navigation (Int): :*Surface: Trained *Pilot (Ag): :*''Spacecraft (AG): Trained '' *Scholastic Lore (Int): :*Codex Astartes: Trained *Scrutiny (Per): Basic *Search (Per): Basic *Silent Move (Ag): Basic, Trained *Speak Language (Int): :*High Gothic: Trained :*Low Gothic: Trained *Swim (S): Basic *Tactics (Int): :*Stealth and Recon Trained *''Tech Use'' (Int) p105 *Tracking (Int): Trained Talents & TraitsEdit *Ambidextrous *Assassins Strike *Astartes Weapon Training *Bulging Bizeps *Heightened Senses (Hearing, Sight) *''Hatred (Orcs'') *Killing Strike *Nerves of Steel *Quick Draw *Resistance (Psychic Powers) *True Grit *Unarmed Master *Unnatural Strength (x2) *Unnatural Toughness (x2) * ArmourEdit Astartes Power Armour Mark VI Corvus lighter armour +10 bonus to Agility, autosenses (awareness mod + 15), p 150 RoB :Head: 8/10 | Body: 8/9 | Left Arm: 8/9 | Right Arm: 8/9 | Left Leg: 8/9 | Right Leg: 8/9 :Armour Additions: nada WeaponsEdit *Astartes Godwyn Bolter :Class: Bolt Weapons | Range 100m | RoF: S/2/4| Dmg: 2d10+5 X | Pen: 5 | Clip: 28 |Special: Tearing | Wt: 18 | Req: 5 | Renown: - *Astartes Bolt Pistol :Class: Pistol | Range: 30m | RoF: S/3/- | Dmg: 2d10+5 X | Pen: 5 | Clip: 14 | Special: Tearing | Wt: 5.5 | Req: 5 | Renown: - *Astartes Chainsword :Class: Melee | Dmg: 1d10+3 R | Pen: 4(8*) | Special: Balanced, Tearing, Razor Sharp | Wt: 10 | Req: 5 | Renown: - GearEdit Blood Drop Pendant (CB p169) NotesEdit Assault on Ball Veteran ( RitesoB p75, 300 XP): gain demolitions, Pilot Spacecraft, Hatred Orcs ( +10 WS) Tech Use (p 105, 800 XP) Advancements takenEdit WP 1x, FS 1x ,AG 1x Description/HistoryEdit Rafael was native to Baal [1] before his initiation rites. He was reborn on 3023497M41 in the fortress-monastery of his late chapter on his home-planet. Rafael is born in his Primarchs image. His features untouched and untainted despite his long and illustrious combat-record. Wherever Rafael rests his head between missions, he always sleeps in his golden casket. So on long voyages or on missions require a long stay from his home-fortress the sarcophagus is traveling with him. Power Armour HistoryEdit Armour was badly damage in the Green Skins attack on Baal and the following siege on the fortress-monastery. The squad Rafael served in led an assault on one of the Orks munition depots. They were hard pushed when some Rocket Boyz launched a counter attack. Through their attack was faulty and unorganized the leader managed to land a rendering blow on Seraphin. Rafael saw his Brother Sargent going down. It was the first time his chapters curse weighed down in its fullest. It was later back in the barracks that his Battle-Brothers told him of his deeds. As the story goes Rafael jump-started straight at the Green Skin parring the lethal blow to his captains head by hacking right into the Chainfist of the attacker while bashing his left fist straight in to its face. Somehow the Ork managed to get its weapon free of Rafaels Chainsword and struck him squarely across his breast-plate. The brute force of the attacker hurled the Marine nearly 10 meters back. A battle-cry unheard of came from Rafaels Helmet, the Jumppack howled in its highest spitting blue flames and a red blur raced straight into the attacking Green-Skins. Until today it is not clear how Rafael ended up with his captains Chainsword in one and his own in the other hand bathed in green gore amidst seven decapitated Rocket Boyz around him. To remember his deed a cursorily scar was left on his Armour decorated with tine drops of blood. To show his appreciation to have saved his live Seraphin gave his Chainsword Tearing Steel to Rafael. Noticeable Edit *Mission: Final Sanction :*Kills: 1 General, 7 Genestealer =Missions= Mission One: Final Sanction Edit Dispatched on last notice from Watchfortress Erioch following a stress-signal from inquisitor Kalistradi, the coven was sent to planet Avalos, an Agri-world between Hethgard and the Well of Night on the frigate Valiant. >log entry< Read more *Deathwatch Space Marine / Coven Of Light / Mission_One:Final_Sanction The Sanguinian Forty were... The Sanguinian Forty *Deathwatch Space Marine / Coven Of Light / Mission_One:Final_Sanction On the planet A